


Yölinnut

by Zombieheroine



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, In Public, M/M, Making Out, One Night Stands
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombieheroine/pseuds/Zombieheroine
Summary: Helsingin yöelämästä kulkee kaikenlaisia juttuja. Pohjois-Karjala saa jäädä kun Rahikainen lähtee lomille.





	Yölinnut

**Author's Note:**

> Julkaisen nyt betatun version täällä virallisen arkiston puolella. Kiitoksen kämppikselle zinteyrolle joka jaksaa oikolukea näitä mun juttuja kaikilla fandomrintamilla. 
> 
> Nauroin kun tagailin tätä. Rahikaiselle pitäs olla oma varotuksensa. 
> 
> Kaikki mun raapustukset tulee Tumppuun, josta mun Tuntsa-blogi löytyy osotteesta [@karrellepalanut-enkeli](https://karrellepalanut-enkeli.tumblr.com/). Saa tulla turisemaan.

Lomilla käynti oli kerta kerralta kummallisempaa. Kun korpimaa ja juoksuhaudat vaihtuivat ensin maanteihin ja peltoihin, sitten päällystettyihin katuihin ja lopulta korkeisiin taloihin oli se kuin astumista toiseen maailmaan. Outouden tunne korosti sitä, kuinka korvesta oli tullut arkipäivää, ja vaikkei sitä kukaan ääneen sanonutkaan lomalaiset jakoivat tämän vierauden tunteen. Ei tuntunut siltä, että oltaisiin menossa käymään kotona lainkaan, vaan koti oli juuri jäänyt taakse.

Ei sillä että Rahikainen olisi ollut menossa kotipitäjäänsä lainkaan: Pohjois-Karjala sai jäädä, mitäpä hän tuosta piittasi. Hän ei ollut lomistaan kotiväelle ilmoitellut eikä uskonut, että häntä siellä kaivattiinkaan. Äiti olisi ehkä poikaansa katsellutkin, mutta kuva tuosta hellan vieressä värjöttelevästä avioliiton hiljentämästä naisesta herätti Rahikaisessa väkinäisiä säälin tunteita ja hitusen halveksuntaa jota hän ei suostunut äitiinsä yhdistämään, joten kotia oli parempi välttää.

Ei, Rahikaisen poika oli matkalla Helsinkiin. Oli kuin sota ja miehistön liikekannallepano olisi murtanut jonkin padon joka oli ennen pidätellyt häntä, mutta nyt hän oli vapaa kulkemaan ja äkkiä oli koko maailma avoin. Ja Helsinki oli ilman muuta paikka, josta tuon maailman valloitus tuli aloittaa. 

Perillä Helsingissä linja-autosta purkautuvat lomailevat sotilaat lähtivät nopeasti omille teilleen, ketkä porukoissa ja ketkä yksikseen, mutta Rahikainen jäi linja-autoaseman läheisyyteen. Hän etsi asemalta ensi töikseen kartan jolta paikansi jo tiedossaan olevat kadut ja aukiot, muodostaen näin itselleen kokonaiskuvaa kaupungin keskustasta kuulemansa perusteella. Liikemiehen ei sopinut harhailla eksyneen näköisenä, ja Rahikainen käytti kaikessa rauhassa aikaansa aseman kartan edessä painaen sen mieleensä. Missään nimessä hän ei halunnut näyttää maalaistollolta joka on ensi kertaa kaupungissa, oli se kuinka totta hyvänsä. 

Oli jo varhainen ilta kun Rahikainen viimein lähti asemalta liikkeelle. Syksy oli lämmin ja nopeasti hämärtyvä, mutta Helsingissä riitti ikkunoita ja himmeitä katuvaloja, eikä kaduillakaan ollut pulaa kulkijoista. 

Vaikka kaupunki olikin Rahikaiselle tuntematon, hänen tuttavaverkostonsa ulottui jo tänne asti. Jotain hyvääkin siitä oli seurannut, kun koko maasta oli miehet viety rivissä yhteen paikkaan, ja se oli että nyt kuka tahansa saattoi tavata kenet tahansa. 

Rahikainen oli laittanut sanan kulkemaan lomastaan hyvissä ajoin, ja nyt useissa pakoissa osattiin jo odottaa häntä. Niin, kaupunki oli vieras mutta ihmisiä hän sieltä tunsi, ja helposti löytyivät oikeat kuppilat, kadunkulmat, asemalaiturit ja hämärät ravintolat kontaktien ohjeiden mukaan, ja joka paikassa tunnistettiin yhtä helposti pitkä, kiharatukkainen karjalainen.

Jo ennen sotaa Rahikainen oli oppinut että kauppaa voi käydä monenlaisilla hyödykkeillä, niin aineellisilla kuin aineettomillakin. Täällä hänellä ei juuri välitettävää ollut, mutta lomalaisille kelpasi kyllä tarjottu tupakka ja juttuseura, ja sitä hän olikin etupäässä täällä tekemässä: Hieromassa tuttavuutta, esittäytymässä sekä tiedustelemassa. Tupakan ja hymyn lisäksi hänellä oli vähänlaisesti tarjottavaa, mutta palvelukset ja juorut olivat toisinaan kullan arvoisia. 

Niin, hän toi terveisiä ja tarjosi tupakkaa, mutta tulevaisuudessa näistä suhteista voisi kostua itse kukin vaikka miten. Oli hyvä olla tunnettu ja pidetty. 

Yöpaikkaa ei Rahikaisella tietenkään ollut, mutta hän ei asiasta huolehtinut. Päinvastoin, kaikki ne hämärät ravintolat ja kapakat joissa hän pitkän iltansa aikana kiersi tuntuivat olevan täynnä mahdollisuuksia. Hän tunsi naisten mittailevat katseet ja minne vain hän kääntyi, sai hän hymyn syttymään jonkun huulille. Rahikainen oli ennen lomille lähtöään huolellisesti laittanut itsensä parhaimpaan mahdolliseen kuntoon, pessyt paitansa ja pudistellut univormun takkinsa, ja ennen lähtöä huuhdellut kasvonsa ja sukinut hiuksensa. Hänen univormunsa kaulus saattoi paistaa paljauttaan, mutta kaikessa muussa hänessä sai olla upseerin kiilto ja ryhti. 

Sitä paitsi Helsingin ei tarvitsisi olla kuin puolet maineestaan ja Rahikainen viihtyisi oikein mainiosti. Häntä kutkutti öisestä kaupungista huokuva seikkailun tuntu, joka vain odotti miestä joka oli tarpeeksi rohkea siihen heittäytymään. 

Kaikenlaista hän olikin kuullut. Ravintolat saattoivat olla yömyöhään täynnä naisia jotka vaarallisen ajan vapauttamina saattaisivat hyvinkin viedä yhden Suomen sankarin vuoteeseensa yöksi, mutta oli Rahikaisen korviin kantautunut huhu siitäkin, että jos toisenlaiset huvit viehättivät niin tarvitsi ainoastaan kävellä katuja. 

Kyse oli niistä hänen toisenlaisista sijoituksistaan, salaisuudesta jonka pitämisestä hän ikään kuin peri vuokraa asianosaiselta. Ei hän sellaista useinkaan harrastanut, mutta kun hänen silmiinsä oli kerran myöhäisellä juoksullaan sattunut toisen komppanian siviilissä naimisissa oleva vänrikki katajikon suojissa kovin läheisissä tunnelmissa johtamansa komppanian erään sotamiehen kanssa, olisi ollut suorastaan hölmöä jättää sellainen valtti käyttämättä. Avioliittoaan ja mainettaan varjeleva vänrikki tarjosi Rahikaiselle lähinnä hienotunteista hiljaisuutta, mutta nuori hämilleen mennyt sotamies osasi maksaa tiedoilla. Tämä arasteli Rahikaista ja väisti tämän katsetta muuttuen kasvoiltaan helakan punaiseksi, mutta kun Rahikainen jatkoi jutteluaan ja kyselemistään, niin kyllä kielenkannat lopulta höllenivät ja heidän keskinäinen valta-asetelmansa jäi taka-alalle.

Sotamies oli Purola nimeltään, punatukkainen ja sinisilmäinen ja kotoisin Helsingistä, pehmeistä piirteistään huolimatta Rahikaista itseään muutaman vuoden vanhempi ja arasta, värisevästä hymystään päätellen vänrikkiinsä aidosti mieltynyt. Yhtä sun toista osasi Purola kertoa, kuten esimerkiksi että Helsingissä oli paikkoja jonne sellainen mies voisi vain kävellä ja tavata kaltaisiaan. Ja että kuulemma nykyään oli vielä helpompaa, sillä ilmeisesti sodan jatkuva uhka ei ollut höllännyt pelkästään neitien kureliivejä vaan myös herrashenkilöiden kiristäviä nappeja. 

Ei Rahikainen kokenut olevansa sellainen mies, ei sellainen kuin Purola, mutta jotenkin koko ajatus aiheutti hänessä suunnatonta huvitusta ja uteliasuutta. Että sellaistakin oli, jotain mistä ei puhuttu ja jota ei päiväsaikaan suvaittu, mutta kuitenkin jokin sellainen rehotti, jopa kukoisti yöaikaan omilla teillään. Sellainen viehätti Rahikaista, eikä hän uskonut maailmassa olevan sellaista lämmintä syliä jossa hän ei saisi itseään viihtymään. 

Mutta yöpaikkaa ei sellaisella pelillä saisi, se oli Purolan kertomuksista tullut selväksi. Miehet kohtasivat yössä, hoitivat asiansa ja erosivat jälleen. 

Yön pimetessä Rahikaisen mielessä kamppailivat nuo kaksi näkökantaa: Uteliaisuus ja käytännöllisyys. Toisaalta lomaa oli neljä päivää, ja kyllä hän oli jo tottunut vähään uneen oudoissa paikoissa, jopa valvomaan jos sitä vaadittiin, mutta toisaalta loma oli loma eikä häntä olisi huvittanut tuhlata sitä kaduilla harhaillen tai jossakin aseman likaisessa nurkassa torkkuen. 

Lopulta kuitenkin uteliaisuus ja seikkailun houkutus yhdessä veivät voiton jopa hänen mukavuudenhalustaan, ja yhdentoista jälkeen yöllä Rahikainen irtautui uusien tuttavuuksiensa seurueesta erään ravintolan pöydästä, jossa ei ollut itse maksanut mistään mitä oli syönyt tai juonut, ja lähti jälleen samoamaan katuja. Purola ei ollut itse keskustasta kotoisin, mutta jos seuran löytäminen oli tosiaan niin helppoa kuin tämä oli antanut ymmärtää, ei Rahikainen mitään karttaa siihen tarvitsisikaan. 

Tähän aikaan yöstä ihmisiä ei juuri kaduilla näkynyt, kaikki olivat joko kodeissaan tai ravintoloissa, ja Rahikainen sai reippailla ympäriinsä rauhassa. Kaupungissa oli helppo suunnistaa kunhan vain laski kortteleita ja luki katukilpiä, ja hän etsiytyi kauemmas keskustan kirkkaista valoista ja rämisevistä raitiovaunuista kohti yksityisemmän oloisia nurkkia. 

Kaupungin vierauden tunne karisi hänen ohittaessaan pommituksissa kärsineitä rakennuksia ja kasoiksi lakaistuja murtuneita julkisivuja. Helsinki saattoi tuntua lämpimässä alkusyksyn pimeässä kokonaan omalta maailmaltaan, mutta sota ulottui sinnekin. Rahikainen tunsi olonsa melkein kodikkaaksi ajatuksen johdosta. 

Kauempana keskustasta kadut olivat lähes täysin tyhjät. Rahikaisen saappaiden kopina kimmahteli rakennusten seinistä tavalla joka huvitti nuorta maalaispoikaa, ja vaikkei hän tehnytkään muuta kuin kävellyt katuja oli Helsingissä sitä suuren maailman huumaa jota Rahikainen tajusi rakastavansa. 

Sitten samalle kadulle ilmestyi seuraavan nurkan takaa mies. Rahikainen oli liian kaukana ja yö liian tumma erottaakseen muuta kuin samanlaisen harmaan univormun kuin hänellä itsellään. Mies oli solakka ja aika tarkkaan samanpituinen kuin Rahikainen itse, ja tämän ryhti ja tapa liikkua sai hänet ainakin vaikuttamaan nuorelta. 

Rahikainen seisahtui, ja niin teki myös kadulle ilmestynyt mies. Rahikainen oli hetken epävarma: Mitä nyt tapahtuisi, miten tässä meneteltäisiin? Tutkiko tuo toinen häntä? Oliko tällä tavalla pysähtyminen vääränlaista toimintaa ja olisiko vain pitänyt jatkaa kävelyä?

Kauaa ei hänen tarvinnut miettiä, sillä toinen mies liikkui ensin. Tämän pää nytkähti hieman – niskojen nakkelua? Tervehdys? Vaiko kutsu – ja sitten tämä lähti ylittämään tietä.

Rahikainen tuijotti hetken, mutta päätti sitten että liike oli ollut tarpeeksi merkin kaltainen että sen täytyi tarkoittaa jotain, ja lähti miehen perään. 

He kävelivät perätysten hyvän välimatkan päässä toisistaan muutaman korttelin verran. Rahikainen seurasi, ja jonkin ajan kuluttua hänen edellään käyvä mies näytti vilkaisevan häntä olkansa yli. Sitten hän hidasti askeleitaan hieman antaen Rahikaisen saavuttaa itseään, ja hitaasti heidän välisensä matka alkoi kuroutua umpeen. 

Rahikainen tunsi jännityksen läikähtävän vatsassaan, samanlaisen kihelmöivän kutinan kuin silloin kun tiesi naisen olevan varma, mutta tällä kertaa mukana oli erityinen vivahde uutuuden viehätystä. Jotain uutta ja jännittävää oli tapahtumassa, jotain mitä hän ei koskaan ennen ollut kokenut. Hän oli jo täysin unohtanut, että oli uhrannut yöpaikkansa tämän mahdollisuuden vuoksi. 

Lähempänä tuota miestä Rahikainen näki tämän olevan tosiaan solakkarakenteinen muttei suinkaan laiha, vaikka tämän askelissa olikin eräänlainen keinuva kepeys, jonka Rahikainen mielessään yhdisti hinteliin ihmisiin jotka ikään kuin hoippuivat kapeilla jäsenillään. Ei, tämä mies oli varma liikkeissään, ja vaikka tämä hidasteli antaen toisen ottaa itseään kiinni, ei hidastelu tuonut häneen olemukseensa epävarmuutta.

Hetken päästä Rahikainen oli tarpeeksi lähellä erottaakseen miehen hiukset ruskeiksi ja kammatuiksi, ja ilkikurinen ilo liittyi jännittyneisyyden seuraan. Aivan kuin naisten huolella laitetut kiharat ja nutturat, hän pääsisi pian sotkemaan tuonkin siistiksi laitetun kuontalon. 

Jännitys kasvoi, ja Rahikainen uskoi toisenkin jo tuntevan sen heidän välillään. Matkaa oli enää muutaman suuren harppauksen verran, ja he olivat kadulla kohdassa joka jäi kahden katulyhdyn lamppujen ulottumattomiin. Ja juuri siinä pimeimmässä kohdassa oli porttikongi jonka lyhty ei syystä tai toisesta palanut, ja siinä kohdassa Rahikainen viimein saavutti miehen ja ahdisti tämän porttikongin suomaan varjoon, jonne tämä itse painautui niin vähällä vaivalla ettei ulkopuolinen olisi osannut sanoa työnsikö ensimmäinen vai vetikö toinen.

Yhdessä he painautuivat porttikäytävän pimeään suojaan ja lopulta päätyivät kasvotuksin, ja yhdessä jähmettyneessä sekunnissa jona jännite heidän välillään hämmentyneesti purkautui, tunnistivat miehet toisensa. 

”Herra luutnantti”, lipsahti Rahikaiselta kuin tottumuksesta samalla kun hän etäisesti tiedosti suunsa vetäytyvän huvittuneeseen virneeseen, joka todellisuudessa peitti äkkiä kuohahtaneen myrskyn hämmentynyttä yllätystä. Sekaan liittyi pikku hiljaa myös pelkoa kun hän vain alkoi kunnolla käsittää tilannetta. 

”Mitä sotamies täällä tekee?!” tiukkasi luutnantti Lammio tavanomaisella komentajan äänellään, ikään kuin refleksinä tavoitellen sitä arvovaltaa joka hänelle oli palveluksessa suotu. 

Vaan ei tuolla ollut jakoa täällä, ja sen Rahikainenkin käsitti nopeasti häkellyksestään selvittyään. Mikään pokkurointi ei tässä auttanut, sillä nyt ei oltu rintamalla vaan pimeässä porttikongissa keskellä yötä, ja jostain syystä koska hän hymyili ja toinen ei, koki Rahikainen ansainneensa etulyöntiaseman. 

”Voan lomillahan mie, pitäeshän herra luutnantin tuo tietää”, Rahikainen virkkoi vikkelästi. ”Lomilla ku taetaa olla herra luutnantti iteki nii luulisha työn tietävän.” 

Lammio oli nyt kirjaimellisesti selkä seinää vasten, mutta yllättävän urheasti hän pingotti ryhtiään ja nosti leukaansa, vaikka kaikki se oli teeskentelyä. ”Ei, vaan mitä te Helsingissä teette? Ette te täältä ole kotoisin.”

Rahikainen notkautti harteitaan. ”Mikä se semmonen sääntö on joka sanoo et lomilla täytys kotiin männä? Mie meen minne mie tahon, ja mie tahoin Helsinkiin, joten täs mie ny oon.” Rahikainen alkoi todella toeta ensijärkytyksestään ja tilanteen todellinen puoli alkoi pikku hiljaa valjeta, ja sekös vasta riemastutti. Hetken hänestä oli tuntunut kuin hän olisi jäänyt kiinni, mutta nyt alkoi hänestä tuntua että herra luutnantti se oli joka oli kiikkiin jäänyt. ”Mut sitä mie kysyisin, et mitä herra luutnantti täällä tekköö?” 

Mikäli vain mahdollista Lammio suoristautui vielä entisestään, nyt jo niin kireässä asennossa että Rahikainen melkein odotti yhden univormun kiiltävistä napeista sinkoavan kohti. ”Se ei teille kuulu, mutta tiedoksenne että minä asun tässä kaupungissa”, hän napautti. 

Rahikainen hymyili vinoa, tietäväistä hymyä. Kyllä he molemmat tiesivät etteivät he keskustelleet Helsingin kaupungista, mutta hänen oli myös pakko hieman ihailla kuinka luutnantti pidättäytyi tiukan asiallisessa sävyssään, Rahikainen kun arvosti hyvän luikurin laskettelua sekä omiin tarinoihinsa uskomista. 

”Nii, niinhän mie oon kuullu”, hän vastasi muka rupatellen. ”Mut mie oon kuullu yhtä sun toesta tästä Helsingistä, nii mie läksin tänne selvittämään tos'asjaa.” 

Keskustelunavaus roikkui ilmassa aivan yhtä vaativana kuin normaalimmassakin tilanteessa, ja Rahikainen katsoi kiinnostuneena kuinka Lammio tuijotti häntä kyräten ja hieman räpytellen, selvästi painiskellen olemattomien vaihtoehtojensa kanssa. Rahikainen pisti merkille, ettei koskaan aikaisemmin ollut nähnyt luutnanttia millään tavalla epätietoisena, ja tämä huomio ja uusi lopputulema huvittivat häntä entisestään. Koko keskustelussa oli kummallinen väre, aivan vieras ja oudolla tavalla intiimi heidän kahdenkeskisyydestään johtuen, ja vaikka Rahikainen nyt ilmeisestikin saisi luopua toivomastaan lämmöstä niin tällä hieman vaarallisella leikillä oli omat puolensa. 

Lopulta Lammio nuolaisi huuliaan, näytti taipuvan painostavan kiusallisuuden alla ja vastasi: ”Ja?”   
Niin minimaalinenkin periksianto riitti Rahikaiselle, joka väläytti hymyään ja vaihtoi rennosti painoa jalalta toiselle. ”No johan mie oon yhen varsinaesen yllätyksen koken, vai mitä hoastas herra luutnantti?” 

Lammio loi häneen myrkyllisen katseen, mutta samalla helahti kasvoiltaan punaiseksi. Rahikainen huvittui tästä reaktiosta ja tunsi hymynsä leviävän. Hän kallisti päätään muka viattoman uteliaana ja kiusallaan vinkkasi vielä silmääkin. 

Hetken he tuijottivat toisiaan hiljaa, Rahikainen pilke silmissään ja Lammio tarrautuen upseerinarvokkuutensa rippeisiin siitäkin huolimatta ettei moisella ollut täällä jakoa. Hieman luutnantin räpäyttämättömän vakaa tuijotus myöskin hapuili, juuri sen verran että hän saattaisi yrittää paeta tilanteesta sanomatta mitään. Se ei Rahikaiselle käynyt päinsä, hän oli juuri alkanut oikein nauttia upseerinsa kiusaamisesta, ja niinpä hän kuin vahingossa antoi olkapäänsä painua vasten porttikongin kiviseinää, katkaisten Lammiolta pakotien muka sattumalta. 

Luutnantti kieltäytyi vetäytymästä taaksepäin ja kyräsi takaisin kuin olisi tuijottamalla voinut voittaa, seisoi paikoillaan hievahtamatta kuin sutta haastaen vaikka puna yhä viipyili hänen kasvoillaan ja nielaisi näkyvästi. 

Jotakin hellyttävää tuossa noloutta peittelevässä uhossa oli, ja Rahikainen tarjosi virneensä sijasta pehmeämpää ylähuulta mutristavaa hymyä ja katseli toista kihariensa alta. ”Elkää ny liikaa vaivaantuko, leikillähän mie. Sit mie voan, et taetaa se herra luutnanttiki tiätää jotai seurankipeyvest.” 

Puna näytti palaavan Lammion kasvoille, ja viimein tämän katse värähti huomattavasti. Uhoava jännite särähti kun mies räpäytti muutaman kerran ja käänsi katseensa pois, vilkuillen jonnekin maahan samalla liikahdellen kiusaantuneen näköisenä. Upseerin kiiltokuva vaihtui hetkellisesti johonkin muuhun, johonkin tuntemattomaan ja yksityisempään kuin mihin Rahikainen oli tottunut, ja ihmeissään hän seurasi tuota lipsahdusta ja sitten uhman väkinäistä paluuta. Leukaansa Lammio ei enää nostanut, mutta katse oli edelleen pistävä ja epäilevä kun hän kohdisti sen takaisin Rahikaiseen. 

Jokin muljahti hassusti Rahikaisen rinnassa, ja äkkiä hän muisti miksi oli alun perin miehen perään lähtenytkin kävelemään. Jotain alkuperäisestä jahdin jännityksestä ja sähköisyydestä palasi häneen, ja sen mukana hän tietoisesti ymmärsi että Lammion oli täytynyt olla liikkeellä samoissa aikeissa. Tokihan hän oli sen tiennyt jo silloin kun oli tämän porttikongiin saartanut, mutta nyt tuo tavoite ja Lammio henkilönä vasta todella yhdistyivät. 

Rahikainen hymyili yhä tuota pehmeää hymyään ja antoi sen hitaasti kääntyä liehittelevään suuntaan. Sähköisyys ja vaaran tuntu kietoutuivat toisiinsa, ja uusi tavoite selkeni hänen mielessään. ”Työ taijatte olla sitä hilijasempaa sorttia. No, enhä mie tommosesta pahastu, herra luutnantti on voan niin ku herra luutnantti tahtoo”, Rahikainen jutteli keveästi hiljaisella äänellä samalla kun tarkasteli Lammion kasvoja. ”Kovin voan ootte punasena, niin ku mesmarja kesällä.” 

Nyt Lammio vetäytyi hieman taemmas, ei tarkalleen ottaen poispäin mutta enemmän vasten seinää kuin varjoihin painuen. Rahikaisen nojatessa seinään he päätyivät hivenen kummalliseen T:n muotoiseen asetelmaan, jossa Lammion olkapää osoitti torjuvasti Rahikaisen rintakehää, mutta ainakin luutnantti oli hyväksynyt ansansa sen sijaan että olisi astunut kahta askelta Rahikaisen ympäri ja pakoon. Kun hän puhui, oli aiempi avoin vihamielisyys poissa, mutta jonkinlainen torjuvuus hänen sävyssään yhä oli: ”Kuulkaa minä en ole mikään savolaistyttö johon teidän imartelunne uppoaa.” 

Rahikainen hymyili hyvillään ja keikautti päätään myötäilevästi, notkauttaen samalla vaaleita kiharoitaan otsalleen. ”Kylhä mie tuon jo tiijän. Ja jos mie oisin savolaistytöille laskettelemaan halunnu nii miehän oisin sinne kotia männy. Mut täs mie voan oon, työn ilona.” 

Lammio tuhahti. ”Siitä voidaan olla montaa mieltä.”

Rahikainen hymyili maireasti ja tarkasteli toista kiharoidensa alta. Hän tutkaili toista jo julkean avoimesti ilman pienintäkään hienovaraisuuden häivää ja ilokseen huomasi, että vaikka Lammio edelleen mulkoili ei tämä kerran periksi annettuaan enää kyennyt vastaamaan hänen tuijotukseensa samalla uhmalla, eikä puna liiemmin lähtenyt tämän kasvoilta. 

”Voijaan, voijaan, ainahan sitä voijaan”, Rahikainen sanoi hilpeästi, mutta sitten vielä hiljaa lisäsi: ”Voijaan vaekka mitä.” 

Lammion kasvot nykivät kummallisella tavalla ja hänen leukansa painui rintaan, ja hetken tutkailtuaan Rahikainen ymmärsi tämän yrittävän tukahduttaa hymyään kummallisen hämillisesti. Tästä rohkaistuen Rahikainen uskalsi rentoutua hieman lisää ja hiljaisen naurahduksen varjolla nojautui toista kohti niin, että tämän olkapää kosketti hänen rintaansa. 

Suu ankarana viivana Lammio heitti hänelle vielä yhden haastavan katseen. ”Sotamies, minä te minua oikein pidätte?” 

Rahikainen vain räpytti silmiään laiskasti takaisin ja hymyili sitä kaikkein hurmaavinta hymyään niin lempeästi kuin vain osasi. Hän väisti torjuntayrityksen ja käänsi sen edukseen: ”Jaa, no tuohan onki hyvä kysymys, mie ku en tiijä herra luutnantin etunimee. Miukaa työ tuskin tunnette viel, mut Rahikaisen poikahan mie, ja Janneks saa nimitellä jos voan kehtoo.” 

Lammio avasi suunsa kuin napauttaakseen takaisin, mutta näytti hetkessä muuttavan mielensä. Leuka pystyssä mutta katse maahan suuntautuen hän oli hetken epäröinnin lamauttama, ja hetken kuluttua tuo kiristynyt uhma hölleni ja mies sulki suunsa. Sen sijaan hän haparoi univormunsa taskuja, kaivoi esiin tupakka-askin ja sitä näplätessään sanoi hiljaa: ”Henrik.” 

Tupakka-aski oli jo itsessään oma mahdollisuutensa, ja aina vain enemmän hyvillään Rahikainen otti vastaan Lammion etunimen kaivaen samalla omien housujensa taskusta tikkuaskin. 

”Komiat nimet komioille miehille”, Rahikainen sanoi kumartuessaan sytyttämään Lammion tupakkaa. 

Tulitikun oranssi liekki valaisi heidät terävästi, ja Rahikainen katsoi suoraan Lammion imartelusta yllättyneinä suurina ammottaviin silmiin. Hän suojasi liekkiä kädellään, piteli tikkua siinä tarpeettoman pitkään ja onnistui vielä sipaisemaan miehen leuanpieltä suojaavan kätensä pikkusormella. Kun tupakka jo selvästi hehkui, viskasi Rahikainen tulitikun maahan ja jäi jälleen paikoilleen melkein tungettelevan lähelle. 

Hän katseli miten Lammio otti hermostuneen oloisesti pitkiä vetoja tupakastaan ja käänteli päätään puhaltaakseen savun Rahikaisen ohi, ja hyvillään Rahikainen pisti merkille, että epäröinnistä ja jäykkyydestään huolimatta jäi Lammiokin nyt rintamasuunta häneen päin. 

”Älkää viitsikö”, Lammio puuskahti tupakansavun lomasta, muttei lainkaan purevasti. 

Rahikaisesta se oli jo melkein hellyttävää, tuo tuollainen vastahanka jossa ei ollut enää puhtia eikä aitoa torjuntaakaan. Koko tilanne tuntui leikiltä, ja kuin utelias kissa hän käänteli tätä uusia puolia paljastavaa leikkikaluaan joka vilkuili häntä lähes hämillisenä. Melkein pystyi jo unohtamaan, että tämä mies oli työaikanaan harvinaisen kireä upseeri, ja olisi pian unohtunutkin ellei tuon kuvan vertaaminen tähän olisi ollut niin huvittavaa. 

”Viihtikö ja viihtikö”, Rahikainen naurahti, ”kyl miun mielestä moailma tarttee viihtijöitä. Mitä ny siitä tulis jos ei kukaan mitään viihtis. Ja riittäähän tuo jos toenen meistä viihtii.” 

Lammio mutristi suutaan närkästyneen oloisena, mutta Rahikainen huomasi tuon olevan vain näön vuoksi. 

”Te imartelette itseänne.” 

”Vähän voan että tulloo hoijetuks seki”, Rahikainen vastasi kepeästi. 

Lammion kasvoilla yritti taas nykiä hymy, ja kuin kostoksi moisesta hän kohdisti Rahikaiseen jälleen yhden pisteliään katseen. Lammion luontainen kireys oli höllännyt ja sen tilalla oli jonkinlaista varovaista mittailua. Tämän katse karkaili ja tuntui joko mittailevan karjalalaista tai sitten etsien pakoreittiä, ehkä kumpaakin, mutta arasti hän näytti myös hyväksyneen tilanteen, joskin ollen jatkuvasti varuillaan. 

Rahikainen vastasi katseeseen kulmiaan kohottaen. ”Kovasti työ miuta katotte. Kyl mie vähemmälki käyttäyvyn ihmisiks, jos työ sitä”, hän huomautti. 

Lammio tuhahti taas, mutta väkinäisemmin kuin vielä hetki sitten. ”Kun vain teidän näkisi kerran elämässänne käyttäytyvän niin...” 

Pieni pirullinen vivahde hiipi Rahikaisen leikkisään hymyyn ja hän vilkutti silmää. ”Voipi olla et työ ootteki niit jotka pittöö miustki enemmän sillonku mie en käyttäyvy.” 

Vastauksen sijasta Lammio katsoi häntä tuimasti kulmiansa alta ja kiskoi savua tupakasta, jonka hehku heitti hetkellisesti oranssin tuikkeen hänenkin hailakoihin silmiinsä. Tupakka oli kulunut tavallista nopeammin Lammion käyttäessä sitä jonkinlaisena pakotienä keskustelusta, ja nyt sekin uhkasi jättää hänet jälleen Rahikaisen armoille pimeään. 

Rahikainen katseli kuinka sätkä paloi, ja varmana omasta taktiikastaan ojensi äkkiä kätensä luutnantin huulille ja noukki sätkän itselleen. Laiskan voitokkaasti hymyillen hän otti itse henkoset tupakasta, poimi sitten pienen sätkän huuliltaan etusormen ja peukalon väliin ja puhalsi savua Lammion pään yli. 

”Vaikka ei tuota”, Rahikainen aloitti, ”lomillahan tässä ollaan, et ei työn tartte vahtia mitä mie teen ja kuinka mie käyttäyvyn. Emmie miun lomista ääntä piä muuteskaan. Jos työki voan vähän löyhäesitte kaulusta.” Rahikainen napautti loppuun kuluvan tupakan sätkän sormiensa välistä kuin luunapilla porttikongin toiseen laitaan, asettui jälleen mukavasti seinää vasten ja äskeisen röyhkeytensä sallimisesta rohkaistuneena ojensi vapautunutta kättään hipaisemaan luutnantin ylös asti napitetun univormun takin kaulusta. Lammio jähmettyi kosketuksesta, ja Rahikainen tarjosi tälle jälleen pehmeän suostuttelevaa hymyään. 

Pitkään hänen sormensa viipyilivät takin kauluksella, liukuivat kovaksi prässättyä linjaa pitkin napille ja takaisin, ja koko ajan hän piti katseensa ja hymynsä. Tupakan hehkun jälkeen porttikongi tuntui jälleen pimeämmältä, mutta Rahikainen oli näkevinään jälleen lämpimän punan nousevan toisen miehen kasvoille ja epäilemättä tunsi tämän vaikean nielaisun. 

”Sotamies – ” 

”Eiks myö olla sinuja jo?” Rahikainen keskeytti toisen jo muutenkin vaikeasti alkaneen vastustelun, ja ennen kuin tällä oli tilaisuus jatkaa, antoi Rahikainen sormiensa livetä takinkaulukselta toisen kaulalle. 

Lammio henkäisi terävästi ja vavahti mutta pysyi kuitenkin paikoillaan, aivan kuin ei uskaltaisi liikkua. Rahikainen siveli varovasti tämän pitkän kaulan syrjää kunnes sormenpäät tavoittivat leuan voimakkaan linjan ja etusormi korvannipukan. Kaulan syrjästä tuntui syke kiihtyneenä, ja iho oli melkein kuuma koskettaa. 

Kumman säyseästi antoi luutnantti koskettaa itseään noin, kallisti jopa päätään aavistuksen niin että Rahikaisen kämmen painui vasten tämän leukaperää. Rahikainen silitti ja hyväili verkkaan ja hellästi, yhä aavistuksen epävarmana lupansa pitävyydestä mutta myös tarkoituksella juuri niin, sillä tuohon tuntui Lammio vastaavan kaikkein parhaiten. Niin lähellä seisoessaan Rahikainen tunsi hienoisen värinän joka kulki miehen koko kehon läpi ja kuuli nenän kautta kulkevan kiihtyneen hengityksen, ja nostaessaan katseensa tarkastelemaan miehen ilmettä hän näki tämän puristaneen sekä silmänsä että suunsa tiukasti kiinni. Lammio näytti melkein siltä kuin olisi ollut tuskissaan ja komentanut itseään hallitsemaan tuota, ja Rahikaisen virne vain levisi siitä tiedosta ettei se ollut kipua jonka kanssa tämä painiskeli. 

Lammio oli yhtä huoliteltu kuten tavallista. Hänen leukansa oli vasta-ajetun sileä, ja pienessä notkossa leuan alla iho oli niin pehmeää että partaa siellä tuskin kasvoi lainkaan. Ja mitä enemmän Rahikainen tuota leukaa ja kaulaa silitti, sitä kiivaammin kävi Lammion hengitys, ja lopulta alkoi tämän tiukka itsehillintäkin pettää. Rahikainen hiveli hänen leukaansa ja sipaisi sormenpäällä korvan takaa, ja lopulta päästi Lammio henkäyksen huultensa välistä. Silmät pysyivät tiukasti kiinni, mutta tuikeuden sijaan tuli kurtistuneisiin kulmiin jonkinlainen alistunut ilme, ja vielä äsken valkoisiksi kiristyneet huulet punertuivat taas ja kostuivat hengityksestä. 

Rahikainen kostutti omia huuliaan vikkelästi ja varoen työnsi painonsa irti seinästä ja tukevasti omille jaloilleen. Hän kohotti toisen kätensä ja laski sen vuorostaan Lammion rinnalle, ja hetken vielä viipyili tuossa valmiusasennossaan ennen kuin puhui taas: ”Henrik?” 

Etunimen käyttö sai Lammion säpsähtämään ja avaamaan silmänsä, ja hetken aikaa he tuijottivat toisiaan, Rahikainen silmissään päättäväinen palo ja Lammio kysyvänä, hieman hämmentyneen näköisenä kuin olisi unohtanut missä oli. 

Rahikainen likisti Lammion vasten seinää, työnsi kätensä tämän päätä myöten kammattuihin hiuksiin ja kumartui suutelemaan tätä. Mies päästi yllättyneen älähdyksen vasten hänen suutaan, ja Rahikainen painui koko kehollaan tiukasti tätä vasten. Suudella Rahikaisen poika osasi, ylpeyden aiheen veroisesti, eikä minkäänlaisesta empimisestä ollut enää tietoakaan. Hän suuteli ahnaasti, avoin suu toista vasten, vaati ja maanitteli yhtä aikaa, hitaasti mutta määrätietoisesti niin että likisti nenänsä toisen poskeen pyrkiessään lähelle. 

Lammio vavahti jälleen ja jähmettyi aivan paikoilleen, mutta kun Rahikainen yhä vain hamusi suudelmaa, nytkähtivät hänen kätensä ylös ja tarrautuivat tiukasti Rahikaisen takin kylkiin. Rahikainen hymisi hyvillään vasten toisen suuta ja kiemursi itse paremmin lähelle nyt kun toinen jo suorastaan häntä kiskoi. 

Lammio päästi pienen äänen, jotain älähdyksen ja inahduksen välimaastosta, henkäisi vielä päälle ja suuteli takaisin. Hetken hän hapuili, kankeasti ja ehkä epäröiden, mutta seurasi Rahikaisen asettamaa rytmiä ja antautui tälle. Hänen huulensa olivat rohtuneet mutta kosteat ja raottuivat yhteistyöhaluisina kuten loputkin hänen olemuksestaan, joka työntyi vasten toista jähmetyksen sulaessa pois. 

Rahikainen raotti silmiään hetkeksi ja näki Lammion omien olevan edelleen tiukasti kiinni, ja hyvillään antoi omiensa jälleen sulkeutua keskittyessään suutelemiseen kuin arvokkaaseenkin työhön. Suuteleminen oli helppoa, ja vastakaiun ja yhteisen rytmin löytymisen myötä kävi kiivaammaksi, ja tuntiessaan samanlaista vaatimusta kuin itselläänkin, rohkaistui Rahikainen kääntämään syleilyn tiukemmaksi. Hän haroi sormiaan läpi Lammion hiusten juuri sillä tavalla josta itse huvittui, mutta toisen kätensä antoi valua ilman sen suurempaa kiirettä tämän rinnalta vyötäisille ja lantiolle, jossa hän kahmi sarkaisen univormun läpi kehon muotoja ja vaati tätä lähemmäs. 

Jälleen Lammio henkäisi terävästi ja mumisi suudelmaan jotain mistä ei sanoja erottanut, mutta hänen painautumisensa muuttui vähitellen nykiväksi kiemurteluksi, jollaisen Rahikainen tunnisti ottamiltaan tytöiltä hyväksi merkiksi. Karjalalainen nykäisi luutnanttia lantiosta tiukemmin itseään vasten ja työnsi häpeämättä reitensä tämän jalkojen väliin. 

Lammio inahti suudelmaan, melkein kärsivään sävyyn vaikka asian laita oli todellisuudessa aivan päinvastainen, ja nopeasti hän kietaisi käsivartensa Rahikaisen ympärille, kädet puristuen nyrkeiksi tämän takin selkämykseen. 

Näin tiiviisti ja läheltä Rahikainen tunsi miehen koko varren, palavan lämmön ja tämän ilmiselvän innon jota ei enää käynyt peitteleminen, ja sama halu poltteli Rahikaisen lantiossa ja vatsanpohjassa. Rahikainen tunsi jo oman hengityksensäkin kiihtyneen, ja enää ei suudelmissa ollut mitään maanittelevaa tai muutakaan teknistä hienoutta, se oli pelkkää ahnetta, märkää kontaktia toiseen, täynnä puhdasta tunnetta ja nälkää, ja kiskoessaan Lammiota lanteista lievittämään tuota tykyttävää painetta haaroissaan Rahikainen päästi suunsa lipsahtamaan toisen suulta ensin tämän poskelle, siitä korvalle ja alas kaulalle. Partavaahdon etäinen aavistus ja hien suola maistuivat hänen suussaan. 

Rahikainen oli jo valmis riuhtomaan auki housunnappejaan tai hoitamaan toimituksen housunkankaan läpi tässä ja nyt, niin pakottavalta ja huumaavalta jo tarpeeksi kasvanut halu tuntui, kun samassa Lammio äkkiä tölväisi häntä ja riistäytyi irti hänen syleilystään. 

Rahikainen horjahti hieman, ei paljoa mutta tarpeeksi jotta helsinkiläinen pääsi puikahtamaan hänen otteestaan ja ulos porttikongista. 

Rahikainen seisoi paikoillaan kevyesti huohottaen ja hämmentyneenä, kääntyen tuijottamaan pimeälle kadulle hitaasti hivuttautuvaa miestä joka räpytteli hämillään ja pyyhki suutaan. 

”Mitä työ ny –” Rahikainen aloitti, pettymyksen kylmä aavistus hiipien hänen rintaansa. 

Lammio nielaisi kuuluvasti ja korjasi rypistynyttä univormuaan päällään. Hän vilkuili katua nopeasti päästä päähän, ja havaitessaan sen tyhjäksi nojasi nopeasti porttikongiin napaten Rahikaista ranteesta kiinni. Hänen silmissään loimusi, mutta hänen ilmeessään oli myös häivähdys eräänlaista ärtymystä, samanlaista kuin silloin kuin miehet mölisivät rivissä tai luutnantti koki muuten itsensä turhanpäiväisesti koetelluksi. 

”Tulkaa”, hän sanoi, ääni karheana. ”Minä asun tässä lähellä.” 

Ilkeä pettymys sai väistyä Rahikaisen mielestä, ja sen sijaan innostus leimahti uuteen liekkiin kuin hieman kostunut saunahalko. Hetken se savutti, mutta lopulta loimu päihitti sen kun lopputulos oli selvä.


End file.
